Still Waiting
by RainingNight
Summary: I know I sound confusing, it always is when you jump in the middle of things. Maybe I'll tell you what happened? Not that it matters, the pretty popular girl will always tell the 'truth' anyway right? Everyone believes the pretty popular girl with the pretty popular boyfriend. An evil smirk interrupted my usual stoic face. I have time though, as I sit here, still waiting.


Disclaimer: Don't own the titans! Still don't own shit! The original will always be better!

A/N : This has kinda just been sitting in a notebook under my bed and I decided it was time to try and give it life.

_It's cold, my life is taking unexpected turns I never thought I'd take. My hand rests lightly over my neck, tracing the light puckered scab. "Still hasn't healed yet." I look up into the night sky and sigh a name. "Oh Jinx…" _

_I wonder where she is right now….off on another mission no doubt. Gods how I miss her. Warmth fills me at the thought of the sugary sweet woman. It's hard to think it all happened. Sometimes I feel it never really did, that it was all a lie, who knows maybe this is, was, all a dream._

_It'd probably surprise you to know I live in an apartment, just out of Jump…It's just me that lives here, I don't associate with anyone anymore…I live a quiet life, a retired 'super hero'. _

_I chuckle, I know I sound confusing, it always is when you jump in the middle of things. Maybe I'll tell you what happened? Not that it matters, the pretty popular girl will always tell the 'truth' anyway right? Everyone believes the pretty popular girl with the pretty popular boyfriend. _

_An evil smirk interrupted my usual stoic face. I have time though, as I sit here, still waiting, so I guess I'll start from the beginning, I'll tell you the Story. I'll even start it a bit cliché, just for you. Hey, my name's Raven, though I'm called Rachel Roth now, former Teen Titan, and this is my story…..damn that really does sound over used…_

The alley was cold, it was dark, damp, and the smell slightly off putting. But it was still better then Azarath, and after being rejected because of my heritage, what better place to be to remind me about how bad life could be sometimes?

At the end of the alley I could hear fighting commencing. My eyes widened in shock as I saw what was unfolding. That's when I saw her. A warrior goddess, breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair shined and those eyes. Those endless emerald pools. I shook my head. "Idiot." I muttered bitterly.

"I don't like girls. I don't." I told myself with a sigh. That's when the panic set in as realization occurred_. Those teenagers, they're not planning on hurting her…are they? _I mean sure she was being a bit…violent..but she was lost and confused. I gritted my teeth at the thought. _I need to help her._ The thought came quick and unwelcome. Before I could even realize what I was doing, I moved into action.

Letting myself be known I let loose my soul self which formed into a dark abyss of a bird, separating the three teens and the aggressive alien. Teleporting behind the trio that seemed to form into some kinds of team I spoke words that I hoped would stop any harm to the red beauty.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." They turned my way and I regretted speaking immediately. I hate having any attention on me. I keep my face expressionless, and after sensing no more ill thoughts towards the unknown girl I let down the dark bird barrier.

One of the teens looked thoughtful."Stand down." A sigh of relief escaped inwardly. "What, you think you the boss or something?" The teen in the hoodie spoke up and for a slight moment fear that they would attack her anyway sprang into mind.

"Just give me a chance." The boy spoke up, then walked off to the girl, approaching her warily. I studied his movements, making sure she was safe. The alien raised her glowing green fists at the teenager, who just raised his hands in surrender. "Easy, my name is Robin and I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help."

_Robin…Robin…where have I heard that name before…?_ I listened as the alien girl said something in a strange unknown language. "It's ok, look." Robin brought out something that resembled a lockpick. He then proceeded to take off the girl's galactic cuffs.

"There…Now maybe we can be-" He was cut off as the girl grabbed him into a kiss. The view seemed to twist at my heart, and confuse me at the same time. I sensed no romantic feelings in the kiss only..a sense of knowledge…and urgency. I calmed at that thought, though the unwelcome pang still teased my heart.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone." With those words she flew off leaving us all shocked at the scene, some more than others. "Soo…I'm Beastboy, who're you?" The green kid in the purple get up spoke up then, snapping everyone back into reality.

We all seemed to ignore the kid and whether I should feel sorry or nonchalance, the kid seemed used to it. "Well whoever she was she sure knows how to make an impression." The one in the hoodie spoke up. The green imp looking kid smiled broadly. "I think we made a pretty good impression. Crazy space girls gone, the city's saved, mission accomplished, right sir?"

I sighed inwardly at his apparent happiness. It made me slightly nauseous. "Seriously. Stop calling me that."

"Roger." Beastboy got serious at that moment and I decided he was a spaz right there and then. I smirked slightly under my hood. _Maybe he'll be a comedian in his future?_ "Looks like we're done here, I appreciate the help." Robin said as he started walking away.

Panic rose in me once again as the thought that he might try and hunt her down sprang into mind. Keeping a stoic face I called out. "Your gonna track down the alien?" I try to keep the worry out of my voice.

"I have to find out if she's a threat." He simply replied, confirming my fears. "More like find out if she'll give him another kiss." The words were muttered under the built teens breath. I mentally shrugged. _It looks like we're disbanding now…I shouldn't get involved in all this anyway…_

Beastboy ran quickly to catch up to the former apprentice of the known dark hero of Gotham. "Hey sir..uh..I mean Robin?" He called out. "Do you maybe.." Robin cut him off. "Sorry, just went solo, not really looking to join a team."

"…need a sidekick.." He finished his question anyway, rubbing the back of his head. The larger teen started walking off. "You guys wanna get a pizza?" He looked at me expectantly.

"..I shouldn't." He turned to the other teenager walking away. "Where to go now.." I mumbled to myself with a sigh. "Dude!" I heard the scream and looked back to see a huge spaceship floating above, it shot something down onto an island, causing a hologram to spring up.

"People of earth, we come to your planet to get an escaped prisoner, a very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere." I started walking back to the group that seemed to re-assemble themselves as the alien hologram continued speaking.

"And we will leave your city with only minimum damage. But if you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be absolute." With that the hologram dispersed. "That's a big ship." The Cyborg noted out loud. "And those are some scary looking aliens." _So these guys just like to point out the obvious?_ I kept the opinion to myself, still troubled by the thought that I can't get the orange alien out of my mind.

"They told us not to interfere." I reminded the three. If we don't I can forget about her, I can move on an assert myself that I had no sexual attraction to the exotic beauty. The aliens swarmed in the skies of the city. "Your still going after her, aren't you?" Cyborg asked the spiked haired hero.

A look of determination was set on his face as he nodded. "Can we come too?" Beastboy asked happily. Robin smiled. "I suppose I could team up, just this once." His words made me smile slightly. The thought that I could maybe see her again made my heart race.

I stayed behind as they all started to walk off, I wasn't exactly invited. _I shouldn't anyway…I'd just cause problems…_ I look downwards, saddened at the truth of it, looking up in surprise when a voice spoke to me. "You in?"

The three teenagers looked at me expectantly. I turn from them, "I'm not the hero type, trust me if you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around.." The feeling of a hand on my shoulder caused me to turn. "I know enough." I smiled again. It felt nice, I haven't smiled this much in a while.

We headed off in search for the alien prisoner, entering the alley I originally hid in before all of the aliens came. Robin whispered to us. "All right, we need someway to track-"

"She's near." I spoke up. Everyone looked at me oddly. _Shit! I kept focusing on her the whole time…_ I look awkwardly as I try to explain. _Don't give too much away…_ "I-I can sense things…" I try to look everywhere but the three as I give my shitty explanation.

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent." Beastboy spoke in his before puberty voice, shifting into what seemed like a blood hound. "There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm. If she's around I'll hear it." Cyborg showed us his robotic arm, it seemed as though he was self conscious of it though.

"Good." Robin approved as the hunt began. "I got her trail!" Excitement filled me once again at the thought of seeing her. "And I can hear her heartbeat." We all sped off to where both trails led. We found her nearby eating what seemed like anything and everything in sight.

"Uhhhh, Those taste better without the wrapper.." Beastboy spoke up, a bit disturbed at the sight. The girl took one more mouthful of popcorn before wiping her mouth and turning to face us. She got into an attack stance, her hands glowing bright green again. _I don't want to hurt her!_

"It's alright. We're friends remember?" Robin spoke up, making me feel relieved. She spoke again, though this time in a language I could understand. Her voice almost made my heart stop. "Friends? Why? For what purpose did you free me?" We all backed away a few steps. "Just trying to be nice?" His answer sounded more like a question itself then a statement.

"Nice." She seemed to test out the word as if new to her vocabulary. "We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is ruthaa. Weak." She glared at us. _Anger definitely magnifies her beauty…_"Well around here, nice means nice." _Great explanation._ "And if you want us to keep being nice you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner."

The ominous green glow seemed to fade from the girl. And a slightly defeated look came upon her as she answered. "Not prisoner. I am prize. The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadels, to live out my days as their servant." I feel anger towards these aliens that want to harm someone such as herself. Her defeated expression gave her the look of a kicked puppy. "And the citadels are?" I ask.

Our eyes meet and I find myself once again staring into those endless emerald pools. "Not nice." Robin stepped forward, "Then your not going with them." _Damn straight._ " Not if I have anything to say about it." As he finished I couldn't help but glare slightly at his cocky smug words. Beastboy, seeming to have the same thoughts, stepped up. "Uhm, don't you mean we?"

Before Robin could answer an explosion blew the wall down, in it's wake were a large group of aliens that looked like a cross of reptilian and aquatic ancestors. "Seize her!" The one that probably led the group shouted. We all acted fast, taking down the gordanians one by one.

Suddenly my attention turned to where the alien girl flew out of the shop, getting tackled down and something that resembled an electric spear brought down upon her._ No…I need to help her…_ Before I could react Robin, who was wrestling an alien staff to spear, grabbed said alien and threw him, knocking down the lizard like alien just in time before any harm could be done.

Turning my attention to anyone else that needed help I saw Beastboy and Cyborg getting closed in. I quickly grabbed a light pole with my soul self and hit the small group of gordanians with it. They seemed to have realized their defeat, for they all started to fly away.

"I believe your expression is…thanks." The alien prize thanked us. "Aw man…my suit…" The robotic teen next to be moped, surveying his body. "So? You look way cooler without it." Beastboy complimented the teen. "Yeah. Like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask." He replied back.

The poor green teen looked hurt, his ears drooped slightly. "Goofy? My mask is cool….isn't it…Raven?" The boy asked me in a tone that seemed like he was trying to convince himself more then anyone else.

I gave another inward sigh as I thought of an answer. I didn't do social very well. I looked away and shook my head. The truth might hurt a bit, but the mask would eventually hurt him more in the future.

The green shape-shifter looked even more hurt. "But…what about my secret identity?" He grabbed the mask as if it was his only life support. "What secret identity?" I asked him. "Your green." I reminded the kid. "Uhh..hmmm…nyah-ah…ehh…mm" The kid mumbled out incoherently, taking off his mask with a grin. He really was green. Green hair, green eyes, green skin. _What kind of secret identity did the kid ever even think he could get?_ I asked myself.

"This isn't over." Robin told us suddenly, stopping any thought of celebration anyone had. "Now that we interfered-" The girl who has yet to speak her name interrupted him. "Trogar will strike harder. It is only a matter of-"

As she spoke another hologram filled the sky. "Fools!" It bellowed angrily. "The earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed." As the hologram dispersed once again the city seemed to stare dumbstruck at the ship enclosing on them. I looked up with the rest of the team and couldn't help but speak in favor of my sarcastic nature. "Great."

"So..after trashing the pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?!" Beastboy whined out. _Did he seriously just call it a gecko?_ The thought occurred instantly. "Go team." Cyborg sarcastically praised.

"All the fault is yours! I commanded you leave me alone but you insisted upon the being nice!" The girl nearly screamed at the boy blunder. Slight anger rose in me as Robin shouted back. "My fault?! You blast me, you kiss me, but you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon?!"

As they continued shouting Beastboy decided to take out his stress on the robotic teen. "We are doomed! I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" The robotic team, angered at the accusation, yelled back. "Say what?!"

I hold my temples as the yelling commenced, the anger slowly building up. I snapped. "Quiet!" Surprisingly enough all it took was the quiet girl shouting for them to all stop. They all stared at me, I felt the heated gaze of the alien girl and suddenly I get nervous. "Hi.." I waved, unsure what else to do.

Common sense seemed to occur to Robin at that point. "Look, it doesn't matter how we got into this mess. We're in it and we will get out of it. Together." We all nodded. "Come on we got a city to save."

Though the words were out there I could feel everyone's confusion and helplessness on how we were all going to get up there. I sighed, I've been doing that more and more lately. "I can teleport us all there." Robin nodded almost in approval. "Good, let's get going." I nodded and my soul self surrounded us all, teleporting us to the space ship.

As the dark abyss dispersed Beastboy held himself and shivered. "uhhh-h-h..that dark energy stuff gives me the…"He stopped his words as he saw me stare at him. "uh I mean it's cool haha." He suddenly changed his sentence, giving me a forced smile and two thumbs up. Not that it mattered, as an empath I already knew how he felt and what he was going to say. Not that I cared or anything.

"We have to get to the firing controls.." Robin whispered, poking his head out of the dark corner. "There isn't much time." With that he sped off, the alien girl following him, as well as Beastboy after giving me one last apologetic look, and the robotic teen. I stepped out and watched them go, unsure whether to follow or not.

"Mind telling me why your always by yourself?" The words caused me to look up, seeing the robotic teen give me a questioning look. I felt uncomfortable at that moment, I didn't like questions. "You heard the kid..I don't exactly fit in.." _Ok…so maybe I care a bit…_ The robotic teen gave me a hard stare before smiling and grabbing my shoulder. "He's green, half of me is metal, and she's from space. You fit in just fine." His words reassured me and I walked slowly forward to meet with the rest.

By the time we caught up to them I heard Beastboy inform the team. "Uhm guys, I think they know we're here." He pointed to the group of aliens looking at us, obviously in a defensive stance. The aliens all surrounded us and a sinking feeling entered in the pit of my stomach.

"We need to hurry." Robin stated the obvious and pulled out a staff which elongated. We all took offensive positions as the aliens rushed forward. Beastboy transformed into a tiger, and with a roar, tackled three down, baring his fangs. The orange goddess threw her green energy while I threw them around like rag dolls. Eventually there was none left and we all rushed to the cockpit.

Outside the door we heard a faint voice mutter, "..Learn, it takes more than five juvenile heroes to defy the mighty lord Trogar!" Robin seemed to clench his jaw, taking out what resembled a trinket, snapped open. He threw it at the wall and it started blinking. He took a few steps back and, taking the hint, we followed suit.

The make-shift bomb went off, creating a gaping hole where the door originally stood. Robin stepped through the cloud of dust and spoke up, "We're not five heroes. We're one team." _So much for going solo._ The thought crossed my mind as Trogar let out a roar and the aliens in the cockpit came rushing at us.

We all rushed forward and collided with them in combat. Robin swiftly kicking, the Cyborg slamming his fists down. The former Doom Patrol member quickly transformed into a kangaroo and, following the boy wonder's lead, started his own kick boxing match. The exotic alien's fist glowed green as she swung at her opponents, Beast boy, growing tired of kicking his opponents around, started to use his tail, alternating back and forth between the kangaroo and his usual impish form.

Suddenly a stray alien took a hit at the green shifter, sending him flying into a wall. He sat there, as if stunned, while the alien rushed forward. Gritting my teeth in anger I quickly intersected the attack, blocking his punch with a shield of obsidian energy. The alien, seeming even more angered, threw more punches at me, grunting with each encounter with my shield, causing me to take a step back with each forceful hit.

Suddenly I felt the ground come out from under me as I fell, the wave of energy disappearing. I feel panic rush through my being. As the alien delivered the finishing blow, Robin appeared and latched onto the massive aquatic lizard's back, before getting thrown off.

Landing on his hands, the dark protector's disciple flipped himself over and, using the momentum, threw a punch at his attacker. After scoring a blow he proceeded with a kick, then another. Trogar caught the next kick and flung him back.

I took this chance to quickly help Beast boy up, once I was sure he regained his balance I took note of my surroundings. Anger coursed through my blood as I saw my new friends were surrounded. "Get away from my friends." Venom laced my voice, and I felt power well up as I chanted my mantra. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" In a fit of anger I blew out the engine and knocked back the foreign species.

My senses were washed over with a sense of calming after letting my anger out, all the aliens were knocked out, minus one. Trogar stood before me, obviously pissed after looking about him to find his army destroyed, as he let his claws grow longer, taking on a menacing stance. I prepared just enough energy for another shield when Trogar got hit in the back with what looked like a blinding beam.

With a cry the leader fell and my vision caught sight of my three new friends. One holding out his arm with what looked like a cannon of some sort. "Alright. I'm only gonna say this once. Booyah."

XxX

After cleaning up our mess and getting thanked from the civilians of Jump, we all couldn't help but look around us to see our work. From an island we gazed the peaceful city as the sun came up. An almost maternal sense washed over us, a protective clarity over the city we just saved. As I gazed at the city from the island with the other teens I had an overwhelming urge to voice my thoughts. "That's…quite a view.." So little words that left so much unsaid. Cyborg as we all decided to call him, seemed to be sharing my thoughts. "Somebody oughta build a house out here."

"Yeah. If you like sunshine, and the beach." Beastboy perked up as he elbowed me. I gave a small chuckle, I haven't heard my laugh in so long. "You know..your kinda funny." His eyes seemed to sparkle and I instantly knew I'd forever regret saying those words. "You think I'm funny?" He gave a excited squeal of sorts, "Dude! I know some jokes!" _Definitely going to regret it. _

"Please. I look..nice?" My heart skipped a beat as I looked at her. Her original outfit was replaced with an outfit that seemed to show more skin, and leave less to the imagination. I kept my face stoic and my voice hushed though I had a dying urge to tell her how attractive she did look.

"I still don't know your name." Robin spoke up. The girl seem to smile knowingly. "In your language it would be Star…fire" She paused slightly through the introduction. _Starfire…_I smiled at the sound to it. "Welcome to Earth, Starfire." The once aggressive alien seemed to take on a new cheery light. "I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask your permission to remain here, where the people are most strange, but also most kind."

I felt an unfamiliar feeling as I heard her wish to stay. "you don't need our permission." I stated as Robin continued, "But if you want our friendship, you got it." Cyborg spoke his turn. "Guess we could all use some new friends."

"Besides we kinda made a good team." _Theres that word again._ "I though we might want to stay in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these." He held out three small communicators. "Made em outta my own circuits." Cyborg announced proudly. "When theres trouble, you know who to call." _Please don't start calling us the ghost busters._ I silently pleaded. I wasn't here that long, though long enough to let my unstable powers seep into the civilians minds to get a general idea on how life here was. One of those said civilians was a major film junkie.

We would build a home here. I looked over to my new friends, Cyborg, Beast boy, Robin, Starfire. I frowned slightly. _I don't like girls. _My eyes rested on Robin once more. _I'll prove it…I have to._


End file.
